


Accidentally Outed

by MinaMiatti22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaMiatti22/pseuds/MinaMiatti22
Summary: When Oikawa goes off the radar for a few days, Aoba Johsai tries to figure out why, accidentally exposing Oikawa's deepest secret
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 39





	Accidentally Outed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I was still working on my writing style when I made this. My writing style kinda structures things like a chatfic except they're talking in real life. 
> 
> This fic was based on an AU created by the youtube channel Soft Iwaizumi (Jealous Oikawa and Just love me) I'm not a huge text story watcher but I really liked those two videos so I wrote something about it.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLFuHkOEAip463Uvq2FWOEQ/videos
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Oikawa: soooooo what is everyone doing over break? 

The Seijoh boys were all in the club room changing their clothes after Friday afternoon practice. Everyone was changing except Iwaizumi and Oikawa who had changed their gym shorts into their uniform pants but kept their shirts on. 

Makki: I’m gonna be visiting family in Tokyo  
Mattsun: My family’s going on vacation to the beach   
Kyotani: My family doesn’t really do holidays so I’m probably just gonna stay at home   
Yahaba: Or, you could join our celebrations you know; my family would love to have you   
Oikawa: As expected of our future captain, so considerate.   
Oikawa: *winks at Yahaba when no one is looking* 

It’s currently mid-december of Oikawa’s senior year. It’s been 9 amazing months since his brother’s wedding where he started dating Iwaizumi, and 7 months since Kyotani confessed to Iwaizumi, making Oikawa jealous. However, at their match against Karasuno (a few months prior), Kyotani found someone else who could handle his mood swings, the next captain Yahaba. During this game, he also found his way onto the team, gaining respect and trust for everyone, especially Oikawa (he already respected Iwaizumi). Iwaizumi and Oikawa were aware that their kohai were in a relationship, but they didn’t dare tell as both Kyotani and Yahaba wanted to keep it a secret. Oikawa could relate of course, having been in love and the happiest he’s ever been, and yet too afraid to tell anyone but Bokuto and Kuroo. 

Mattsun: Hey slow pokes, you gonna get changed over there? *Mattsun points to Oikawa and Iwaizumi who still haven’t changed their shirts*  
Oikawa: I’m getting there, I was just invested in the lives of my teammates you know  
Iwaizumi: I still have to put the net away so I’ll change my shirt after  
Makki: Then why are you here…? Can you really not stand to be separated from a certain someone *he gestures to Oikawa*   
Iwaizumi: *he facepalms* Please. Any break from this idiot (@Oikawa) is a blessing. * he leaves to go put the net away but gives Oikawa a smirk on his way out that no one but Oikawa can see*   
Kindaichi: We’re leaving first

Kindaichi and Kunimi leave, Kunimi giving a small wave on the way out. Watari leaves next along with Kyotani and Yahaba. The rest of the team but Makki and Mattsun exit the club room as well. Makki and Mattsun are both snickering as they pack up the rest of their stuff. They’re talking loud enough so Oikawa could hear

Makki: Mattsun, the old married couple is fighting again

Oikawa’s cheeks go pink

Mattsun: Honestly, at this point what are Oikawa’s fangirls going to do? 

They both start laughing but notice the fear in Oikawa’s eyes as they’re talking

Mattsun: Hey, we’re only kidding. We know you guys aren’t like that.  
Makki: Yeah, even though you probably should be. See you Monday Oikawa. 

Mattsun gives a wave

Oikawa: Yeah… b-bye. 

After they’re gone Iwaizumi comes back 

Iwaizumi: I finished putting the net away  
Oikawa: That’s good. Do you think they noticed?   
Iwaizumi: No, I don’t think so. Don’t worry too much about it. Even if they did, we’ll still be ok. *He gives a reassuring smile*   
Oikawa: What would I do without you Iwa-chan  
Iwaizumi: I don’t know. Honestly if I left you for more then 2 hours, you’d probably go missing and end up dead in a gutter somewhere.   
Oikawa: Mean Iwa-Chan!

Iwaizumi chuckles, making Oikawa laugh too. They laugh together for a minute or so and then stop and look at each other. 

Iwaizumi: I love you Shittykawa. You know that right?   
Oikawa: Yes I do, but you could stop with the names you know...  
Iwaizumi: I could, but why would I when I love teasing you so much? 

Oikawa smiles and starts to take off his shirt, revealing hickies and love bites all down his torso. Iwaizumi takes his off too, revealing scratches all down his chest and his back. They change and leave the club room, walking hand in hand. 

=======================================================================

It’s Saturday Morning and Oikawa wakes up in a bed that isn’t his own, with arms wrapped around him. He unlocks one of his arms from Iwaizumi’s strong grasp and gets his phone to text the team 

In the *sparkles* teamwork *sparkles* before Shitty Spikers Groupchat

Oikawa is online

Oikawa: yahoo~ 

Most of Seijoh is online

Kindaichi: Hey captain  
Makki: Morning Sunshines!  
Kyotani: Oh my god can I please sleep in peace. It’s only 8:30 in the morning.   
Mattsun: You know Oikawa, you don’t have to text us every day.  
Oikawa: I know, but I miss you guys. Can’t you just see that I care about you???   
Makki: Oikawa? Care? About anyone? Hahahah likely story?   
Mattsun: Yea, he says he cares, but when he brings this back up as to why we should help him with one of his schemes, you’ll see his true colors. 

They all tease him, but everyone on the team knows how dedicated Oikawa actually is to the team. Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Makki, and Mattsun all stayed on the team after losing to Karasuno to continue training the first and second years, and in Oikawa and Iwaizumi case, prepare for college volleyball. Oikawa did genuinely like to text the team, and everyone knew it. They just always love to pull their slightly obnoxious but very entertaining captain’s leg

Oikawa: Hey don’t disrespect your captain like that!  
Kindaichi: Where’s yahaba when you need him  
Kyotani: he’s sleeping   
Makki: Eye mouth eye   
Mattsun: eye mouth eye

Kunimi is online

Kunimi: :P   
Mattsun: Sleeping huh… how would you know that Kyotani  
Makki: Yeah, something you’re not telling us…?   
Oikawa: Yahaba and Kyotani were supposed to go hang out this morning, but Yahaba had some issues so he was up late last night texting me. He told me he had to cancel on Kyotani because he was going to have to sleep in.   
Mattsun: Oh… well. I hope everything gets better for him  
Kindaichi: Yeah

Private message between Kyotani and Oikawa

Kyotani: thanks   
Oikawa: any time. But seriously, you guys are together aren’t you.

Kyotani is offline

In real life Oikawa notices the strong arms around him start to stir

In the *sparkles* teamwork *sparkles* before Shitty Spikers Groupchat

Oikawa: Anyway, I have to go now; have a great day everyone!  
Kindaichi: Thanks captain, you too!  
Makki and Mattsun: Byeeeeeee  
Kunimi: :P   
Everyone is offline 

Oikawa puts his phone down and turns around to face the sleeping Iwaizumi. His boyfriend’s eyes flutter open as Iwaizumi wakes up. Oikawa smiles and buries his head into Iwaizumi’s neck.

Oikawa: Morning Iwa-chan  
Iwaizumi: Morning baby 

Iwaizumi plants a kiss on Oikawa’s head as he starts to run his hands up and down Oikawa’s back. Oikwawa runs his fingers up and down Iwaizumi’s sides as they stay on the bed and cuddle with each other. 

=======================================================================

Oikawa: Should we tell the team about us? 

Oikawa was sitting at the table in the kitchen, while Iwaizumi was making breakfast (Oikawa can’t cook for shit). 

Iwaizumi: Do you feel ready? You know I’ll do whatever you want.  
Oikawa: I know. And I want to tell them * he trails off*  
Iwaizumi: But…  
Oikawa: But I’m not as strong as you. I really do care about what people think of me. And worse is that I’m the captain. If people think badly of me, it could reflect on the whole team, and I don’t want to do that to them. Plus, I really don’t want to deal with my fangirls or my ex for that matter. While they don’t mean anything to me, if they all of a sudden started hating me, I don’t think I could deal with that rejection. Also, what if the team hates us? I really love you and I want to show the world that you’re mine and yet I’m so scared. 

Iwaizumi turns off the stove and plates Oikawa’s pancakes, bringing them over. He sits them on the table and crouches down to look Oikawa in the eyes. 

Iwaizumi: Take whatever time you need, baby. No matter what happens it’s ok. Also, I don’t think the team will hate you. *Iwaizumi gets closer, bringing his hand to Oikawa’s face. Oikawa leans into the touch* Believe it or not, everyone loves you, Oikawa.   
Oikawa: *starts tearing up a little* thanks Iwa-chan. I love you  
Iwaizumi: I love you too, prettykawa

Iwaizumi and Oikawa close the distance, their lips meeting. Oikawa smiles into the kiss, and Iwaizumi feels it making him smile back. Both boys draw the other closer as they share a moment full of love and adoration. Iwaizumi pulls the taller boy up, not breaking the kiss and sits Oikawa on the counter so they’re both more comfortable. They stayed there for a while, their lips dancing on one another's and their arms tracing their lover’s body. The kiss is languid and lazy, but full of love and adoration, perfect for a Saturday morning. Eventually, Iwaizumi pulls away. Oikawa pouts. 

Iwaizumi: stop pouting and eat your pancakes; they’ll get cold   
Oikawa: Ok Iwa-chan. What are we doing today?   
Iwaizumi: I don’t know about you but I need to study. Unlike you, I didn’t manage to get into one of the top schools in the country because of my volleyball skills. And while I will beat you no matter where I end up, I do plan on staying beside you as long as possible. Because of that, I have to get in the normal way. 

Iwaizumi smiles and gives Oikawa a chaste kiss. Oikawa managed to get recommended for one of the top schools in the country to play volleyball. It’s mainly a business and medical school, but it has an incredible spanish exchange program that immediately interested Oikawa as he’s wanted to play for Argentina’s Olympic team ever since he was a boy. This school was also perfect for iwaizumi as he wants to become an athletic trainer. However, because the school is so academically rigorous, it could only give out a few athletic slots, and Oikawa was chosen but not Iwaizumi. If Iwaizumi gets into the school normally (pass the incredibly difficult entrance exam), he will be on the volleyball team. But the coach has no influence. This is something Iwaizumi has to do on his own.

Oikawa: Yes, I know. Of course you’re not as talented as me *he winks* --   
Iwaizumi: shut up shittykawa *he chuckles*  
Oikawa: hey, you didn’t let me finish. I was saying, you aren’t as talented as me, but you are incredibly smart… I know you can do it Iwa-chan.   
Iwaizumi: *smiles* thank you, shittykawa  
Oikawa: HEY! I just called you smart and told you I believe in you and you had the nerve to call me shittykawa!  
Iwaizumi: If you give a compliment hoping to get a positive response, the compliment isn’t real you know…   
Oikawa: Yeah but what’s the point of being nice if you get nothing in return   
Iwaizumi: You really are a shitty guy, crappykawa  
Oikawa: yes but I’m your shitty guy

Iwaizumi chuckles and Oikawa starts to giggle as the two boys look at eachother. The second they make eye contact their small giggles turn into boisterous laughter. Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa back for another kiss, before taking Oikawa’s now empty plate and putting it in the sink. 

=======================================================================

It’s Sunday night one week later, all the senior’s entrance exams for Tokyo universities are being held this upcoming Friday. Iwaizumi and Oikawa are both in Oikawa’s room, Oikawa on his bed watching volleyball film while taking notes, and Iwaizumi studying at Oikawa’s desk. Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi who’s heads down in his work. Oikawa wants attention but he also knows how much this exam means to Iwaizumi so he decides to go downstairs and grab a drink instead. While Oikawa hasn’t said anything, he’s really happy that there’s a high likelihood he’s going to University with Iwaizumi. They’ve been together for so long, Oikawa doesn’t know what it’s like without him. 

Oikawa opens the fridge and grabs some milk tea for himself, and some black tea for Iwaizumi (he’s not a big fan of sugary drinks). He comes back up to see Iwaizumi in the same place Oikawa left him, except a few pages further along. He places his milk tea on his bedside table, and sits Iwaizumi’s tea on an open spot on his desk, causing Iwaizumi to look up at the boy hovering above him. 

Oikawa doesn’t say anything as he pulls up a chair behind Iwaizumi, and wraps his arms around the shorter boy. He lightly kisses the back and sides of Iwaizumi’s neck, before resting his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulders. Before he knows it, Oikawa falls asleep.

Oikawa wakes up to a soft movement. He feels himself being picked up by Iwaizumi and placed on the bed. He feels Iwaizumi’s arms wrap around him, as Iwaizumi gets in beside his boyfriend. 

Oikawa: Hey Iwa-chan  
Iwaizumi: Hey shittykawa. Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you.   
Oikawa: It’s ok. You’re missing practice this week to study for your exams right? 

All the third years taking entrance exams this week were excused from club activities. Mattsun and Iwaizumi are both looking at schools in Tokyo, while Makki’s looking at a school up north. 

Iwaizumi: Yeah, Mattsun has an entrance exam on Friday too, so we both won’t be at practice this week. Hey don’t pout…  
Oikawa: I’m not pouting.  
Iwaizumi: Yes you are. I don’t know why you ever try to hide it; it’s so obvious  
Oikawa: it is not 

Iwaizumi leans into Oikawa, softly biting his bottom lip that is protruding outward because he’s obviously pouting. He then kisses both of Oikawa’s cheeks. 

Iwaizumi: It is too 

Both boys snuggle into each other as they drift off to sleep. 

=======================================================================

The practices for the week were a little bit duller without Iwaizumi and Mattsun. It wasn’t because those two brought energy that was missing, but it was because Oikawa didn’t have as much energy as usual. Today is Wednesday. 

Makki: Hey Shittykawa *Makki says in a voice to impersonate Iwaizumi* 

Oikawa immediately brightens and turns around, to only regress into his previous state when seeing it was Makki. 

Oikawa: Hey… that was mean. Only Iwa-chan can call me that. 

Makki raises his eyebrow and shakes his head 

Makki: So you do miss him huh… wow, you too are honestly a match made in heaven.   
Oikawa: What do you mean?   
Makki: Well it’s just funny that you miss someone that calls you shittykawa all the time. I know you guys are close, but it’s just funny.   
Oikawa: Well it’s just because I know he doesn’t really mean it. We’ve been BEST FRIENDS since we were little. We get each other you know. 

Oikawa put emphasis on best friends. Hearing someone say he and Iwaizumi were a “match made in heaven” scared him. Were they catching on? Well if they were at least they haven’t seemed to care. 

Makki: Yeah hahahaha. But honestly, you don’t seem the same when he’s not around. I never thought I’d miss your annoying personality.   
Oikawa: I’m not annoying! I’m energetic and unique!   
Makki: Whatever you say ~Shittykawa~   
Oikawa: Ok. I’m leaving. I’m picking up some food for Iwa-chan on the way home so I have to go. *he turns away to hide the blush on his cheeks*.   
Oikawa: *thinking: I really am whipped for him huh… *  
Oikawa: I’m leaving first! Watari and Yahaba, you’re on cleanup today! Oh also, don’t forget: Saturday morning we have an inter-squad scrimmage as a last practice before winter break so we can spend it with everyone. Don’t miss it!   
Kindaichi: Captain leaving first. That’s new.  
Makki: He’s bringing food to his ~Iwa-chan~  
Watari: They really are close   
Yahaba: Well they have been friends ever since they were kids. Oikawa watching his friend try to apply to one of the most academically rigorous schools in Tokyo after already getting in has to be emotionally draining for him. Even he cares, you know. 

They all knew he cared

Kindaichi: Yeah. And it has to be hard on Iwaizumi too.  
Kyotani: I’m glad I’m not him. That’s for sure.   
Makki: Yeah because you’re definitely smart enough to even try to get into that school. *he was being sarcastic*   
Yahaba: He actually gets good grades, you know.   
Kyotani: I’m outta here. *walks away to hide his blush* See you tomorrow. 

Kyotani leaves

Watari: I hope he gets in. For both of them.   
Makki: Here, here! Now you two *points at Watari and Yahaba* get cleaning!

Oikawa walks to the mini-mart and picks up a snack and some tea for Iwaizumi, while picking up milk bread for himself. He opens Iwaizumi’s door using the spare key under the mat, and goes upstairs to his room. He sees everything he expected, Iwaizumi hunched over his books as if in a trance.

Oikawa throws the food at Iwaizumi, hitting him in the shoulder.

Iwaizumi: OI - Oh hey shittykawa.  
Oikawa: Hey Iwa-chan. *walks up and gives him a peck on the cheek, making sure to drag his fingers along Iwaizumi’s biceps as he goes*   
Iwaizumi: Can you stay over today?  
Oikawa: Nah. My mom finally came back after her three week business trip so she asked to have dinner with me, especially because she’ll be gone for the holidays. It’s gonna be weird not having an empty house for a couple of days.

Oikawa lived with his mom, who was often out on business trips. When she’s gone, Oikawa always spends the night with Iwaizumi, either at Iwaizumi’s house or his own. 

Iwaizumi: Ok. *he tries to hide his disappointment but a little bit slips out*   
Oikawa: Hey, I know I’m amazing but don’t be sad… my mom’ll be gone all winter break so I get to spend all my break with you.   
Iwaizumi: That reminds me… My parents are going on a couples trip this break. I told them to take some time off together.   
Oikawa: Really? *Oikawa smiles brightly*   
Iwaizumi: Yes, baby, really. They’re leaving Friday night after my exam. We’re going out to celebrate and then they’re going to the airport.   
Oikawa: YAYYYYYY! Pack your stuff, you’re gonna be at my house ALL BREAK.   
Iwaizumi: Okay, baby. *he smiles and draws Oikawa closer, giving him a slow and passionate kiss*. I’ll come over after my parents go to the airport. But first I have to pass this entrance exam.   
Oikawa: Ok Iwa-chan. I have to go now. My mom’s expecting me! Bye Iwa-chan  
Iwaizumi: Bye Shittykawa

=======================================================================

It’s Saturday Morning. Iwaizumi took his exam and said it went pretty well, but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are walking to school for the inter-squad scrimmage, hand in hand. Oikawa is incredibly happy that Iwaizumi is back at practice, even skipping a little bit, swinging their interlocked hands back and forth. 

Kindaichi: Hey Captain! 

Kindaichi is walking along the adjacent street with Kunimi. Upon hearing the voice, Oikawa immediately releases his hand from Iwaizumi grasp. Kindaichi doesn’t seem to notice, but Kunimi raises an eyebrow.

Oikawa: Hey my favorite first years!   
Iwaizumi: sup 

Kunimi gives a wave, acknowledging their presence. The four boys walk to practice together, Oikawa talking animatedly about who knows what, Iwaizumi throwing in a few teasing insults along the way. Before they knew it they’re at their team room. 

Oikawa: YAHOO   
Makki: Someone’s in a better mood this morning.   
Oikawa: Of course I am! I get to spend the whole winter break with Iwa-chan!!!!!  
Iwaizumi: shut up shittykawa *he flicks Oikawa on the back of the head while turning his face to hide the blush on his cheeks*   
Mattsun: How do you put up with him Iwaizumi  
Iwaizumi: To be honest, I have no idea 

With that he and Oikawa (along with some other Seijoh members) get changed and head to the gym to play their match. Oikawa and Iwaizumi (being captain and vice captain) each are leading one team.

Oikawa is top of his form, the only person even able to remotely receive his serves is Iwaizumi. The match ends in straight sets (25:22 and 28:26), giving Oikawa victory. Oikawa has a smirk on his face for the rest of the team to see, but it seems like it is especially directed at his vice-captain. Oikawa knows he played at his best level, and everyone else did too, especially Iwaizumi who has seen Oikawa go through more than anyone else. As everyone goes to change, Oikawa starts to clean up the gym when he feels a hand wrap around his wrist. 

Oikawa: Iwa-chan…?   
Iwaizumi: Shut up Shittykawa

Iwaizumi brings Oikawa to a place where he knows no one is watching, and pins Oikawa to the wall, aggressively kissing his boyfriend’s lips. Oikawa is shocked at first, but soon melts into the kiss. 

Oikawa: Was I really that impressive Iwa-chan? 

Iwaizumi doesn’t answer, he just trails kisses down Oikawa’s neck and collarbone, until he comes back and connects their lips again. Iwaizumi and Oikawa stay there for several minutes until they brake the kiss, panting.

Iwaizumi: I love you so much, Tooru.   
Oikawa: I love you too Hajime. 

The two boys walk hand and hand, back into the gym to clean everything up. By the time they get to the club room, everyone’s gone. Oikawa picks up his phone and texts the group chat. 

In the *sparkles* teamwork *sparkles* before Shitty Spikers Groupchat

Oikawa: Have a good break everyone! Be sure to text if you need anything (Winking face)   
Kyotani: Oh don’t worry, I know you’ll be waking us up every morning with your good morning texts  
Oikawa: I know you love it, Mad-dog chan  
Kyotani: …  
Yahaba: have a good break everyone!   
Mattsun: Yea I’ll text you from my beach resort   
Oikawa: If you’re trying to make us jealous, it won’t work on me. I’m about to have the best winter break I’ve ever had!!!!

Iwaizumi is online

Iwaizumi: Shittykawa, stop texting the group chat and let’s leave. You’ve been standing in the doorway for 5 minutes  
Oikawa: You know, you could’ve said that in person Iwa-chan  
Iwaizumi: I did. About 5 times, idiot.   
Oikawa: Sorry Iwa-iueifuhihwiufwiuenfiwefwjoifoiwj 

Oikawa is offline

Iwaizumi: have a good break everyone. I’m taking the idiot home.   
Everyone: have a good break! 

Everyone is offline

=======================================================================

By the second day of winter break. Oikawa and Iwaiuzmi were already in a routine. They would wake up around 9am and cuddle and eat breakfast until 11am. Then, Oikawa would take Iwaizumi to go practice volleyball or do something volleyball related (work out or watch film) from 11am - 3pm.

Iwaizumi never admits it, but he loves watching Oikawa play volleyball. He loves how graceful yet powerful the taller boy is, and how he always seems to do everything perfectly. Oikawa playing volleyball is like a work of art, waiting to be admired. Iwaizumi also hopes to play volleyball in university, so he enjoys the practice. 

Then they would go home and shower and do something outside. The first day they went to the park and took a walk enjoying the frosty scenery, and the second day they went to the mall where Iwaizumi had to suffer through Oikawa looking at different skincare products for over 45 minutes. He didn’t mind though, at least he knew what to get Oikawa for his birthday next year. 

They then either got food where they were or ordered some to the house, ate and watched movies while cuddling together on the couch. 

There was one thing Oikawa forgot to include in his routine: text the group chat

On the third day of winter break, Iwaizumi wakes up first, seeing Oikawa sleeping peacefully beside him. He draws Oikawa closer and presses his face into Oikawa’s hair, giving him a few small kisses. Oikawa slowly opens his eyes and turns to face his boyfriend. 

Oikawa: Good morning Hajime  
Iwaizumi: Good morning Tooru

The both smile and draw each other closer, giving one another light pecks. When they’re together (and alone) it’s hard for either boy to keep their hands off of eachother. Oikawa traces Iwaizumi’s biceps as Iwaizumi fondles Oikawa’s hair. They love to cuddle in the morning. They sink into each other's embrace as they leave the rest of the world behind.

=======================================================================

At 10:05 AM Makki created a group chat. Makki added Mattsun, Watari, Yahaba, Kyotani, Kindaichi, and Kunimi to the group chat

Makki named the group chat: wtf is wrong with our captain 

Yahaba: so you’ve noticed too  
Kindaichi: noticed what?   
Kyotani: he hasn’t texted us good morning all break  
Mattsun: so you do like it, Kyotani  
Kyotani: shut up  
Mattsun: but seriously, has he texted any of you?   
Makki: he hasn’t texted me. That’s why I made this group chat  
Watari: why didn’t you add Iwaizumi. He probably knows  
Kindaichi: yeah, if there’s anything wrong with Oikawa, Iwaizumi will know.  
Mattsun: Well, that’s the thing   
Makki: when Oikawa gets this quiet it’s usually because he had a fight with Iwaizumi  
Mattsun: and whenever this happens, if we try to drag it out of either of them, it just blows up more  
Kyotani: So what do you expect us to do?   
Makki: well neither mattsun or I are in town, so can a few of you drop by Oikawa’s house just to see if he’s alive  
Kyotani: no  
Kindaichi: sorry I can’t today   
Yahaba: I can probably do it if no one else wants to. But this feels wrong. Like shouldn’t we just ask.  
Mattsun: if we ask it gets worse. We just have to shove the problem down their throats until they get over it.   
Makki: When the married couple fights it’s best to skip a few steps and just have them blow up at each other because after they get it off their chests, they’re always friends again before you know it  
Mattsun: So who else is going?   
Kunimi: :P   
Kindaichi: that means no   
Makki: expected nothing less from our laziest first year  
Kunimi: :P   
Watari: Yahaba, I can probably go with you, but it has to be later today  
Yahaba: Ok, we can meet up at 6 and walk over by 6:30

=======================================================================

It was 6:30 pm and per their daily routine, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are cuddling together on the couch watching movies. Oikawa is resting his head on Iwaizumi’s chest, while wrapped in a blanket. They’re watching the notebook. As Iwaizumi has started to realize, after alien documentaries, Oikawa’s favorite type of films are the cheesy romance movies. 

Iwaizumi: You really like this trash huh…  
Oikawa: Please, movies like these are works of art  
Iwaizumi: in what universe  
Oikawa: Don’t lie, I know you like some of this. I wasn’t the one crying during Titanic last night.  
Iwaizumi: shut up. There was totally room on the door   
Oikawa: there was definitely room on the door *he lowers his voice to a whisper* and I will never shut up, no matter what you try to do to make me 

At this point both boys have lost all interest in the movie and turn to face each other. Oikawa straddles Iwaizumi’s legs, sitting in his lap, with the blanket covering his body like a veil. 

Iwaizumi: make you shut up, huh… I think I can do that 

Iwaizumi smirks at Oikawa as he pulls on the blanket over Oikawa’s head, bringing him down for a kiss. Oikawa kisses back as Iwaizumi licks Oikawa’s lip requesting entrance. Oikawa at first refuses, but Iwaizumi bites Oikawa’s lip, making him gasp allowing Iwaizumi to slip in his tongue. 

At the same time, Watari and Yahaba show up outside Oikawa’s house. 

Yahaba: Well, Iwaizumi’s here, so that’s a plus  
Watari: Wait how do you know that?  
Yahaba: look in the window on the second floor. That definitely looks like a bedroom and I can see a camo suitcase. Oikawa wouldn’t be caught dead with one of those so it has to be Iwaizumi’s  
Watari: *chuckles* You’re definitely right. Oikawa wouldn’t be caught dead with one of those. But that window is really clear.   
Yahaba: yea I’d love to people watch through that window. You can definitely see everything going on outside.   
Watari: Yeah, but if you can see out, people can definitely see in   
Yahaba: true. I guess it’s a double edged sword. Let’s look around and see if we can find anything. Iwaizumi being here makes me even more curious. 

Watari and Yahaba walk around to the back, but that’s when they see it. While the blinds are pulled, covering the glass doors, Watari and Yahaba make out a shadow: Two people making out on the couch. One definitely a guy with strong arms and short, spiky hair. The second person, though, is covered by a blanket and neither Watari or Yahaba can figure out who it is. 

Watari: is that Iwaizumi making out with a girl?   
Yahaba: I don’t know, I’m gonna take a picture and send it to the group chat. 

In the wtf is wrong with our captain group chat

Yahaba sent the picture

Makki: OHOHOHO  
Mattsun: making out with a girl in his best friend’s house. That’s one way to piss Oikawa off  
Kindaichi: Wait, how do we know the guy is Iwaizumi and not Oikawa?  
Kyotani: arms   
Yahaba: ...  
Makki: eye mouth eye  
Mattsun: eye mouth eye  
Kunimi: :P   
Mattsun: can you tell who the girl is?  
Watari: no, she’s covered with a blanket  
Makki: can you stick around to find out?   
Yahaba: this seems really personal  
Mattsun: it’ll help with them making up if we know who it is. That way we can talk to the girl and see what happened  
Makki: plus at this point aren’t you curious too…?   
Yahaba: …  
Watari: we’ll see what we can find

In real life

The shadowy figures start to move off the couch. The one identified is Iwaizumi is pulling the blanketed figure through the house. 

Watari: let’s find where they’re going   
Yahaba: ok 

They follow the shadows as they see them make their way upstairs (they can see them ascending a stairwell from the backyard) and then the lower lights go off. The two kohai’s make their way around the house, looking for a new source of light until they see Iwaizumi open the door to Oikawa’s room. 

In the wtf is wrong with our captain group chat

Watari: OMG. Iwaizumi’s taking the girl into Oikawa’s room  
Makki: uwghiwuheghwieoghwoeig  
Mattsun: damn… send a picture. We need to see who this girl is. NOW 

The two boys look up from their phones to adjust their view to take a picture. Iwaizumi is still kissing the blanketed figure. 

Watari: wait a minute… is the girl in the blanket taller than Iwaizumi?   
Yahaba: I mean he is kinda short compared to everyone else on the team, I just didn’t think he’d be able to swallow his pride like that

And with that they look and see the blanket drop. The girl Iwaizumi was kissing isn’t even a girl, it’s Oikawa. The two boys watch as Iwaizumi and Oikawa make out in the middle of Oikawa’s bedroom, the two kohais too shocked to even move. They see Iwaizumi lift Oikawa up and place him on the dresser, showering him with kisses. Both of the third years take off their shirts, and Iwaizumi trails kisses down Oikawa’s abs. They see the two boys laugh and giggle, as Iwaizumi returns to Oikawa’s lips. Eventually, Oikawa jumps off the dresser, leading Iwaizumi to the bed and they’re both out of view. 

The two kohais stared at each other. They expected to expose a hookup, a meaningless fling that was getting in the way of a friendship. They didn’t expect to find those two boys together instead. But worse, it didn’t even look like a hookup.

Yahaba: they looked really…  
Watari: in love   
Yahaba: yeah...

While the view through the window wasn’t perfect, both kohai’s could clearly see the love each boy had for each other. It was obvious. From the way they laughed, to the way their lips connected. This wasn’t something meaningless. This was one of the truest and deepest loves either of the kohais had ever seen. 

Yahaba: this is why I didn’t want to do this *he places his head in his hands*   
Watari: What do we do?  
Yahaba: We tell them we couldn’t get the picture. A hookup is one thing but they’re clearly in a relationship. I don’t want to out them.   
Watari: yeah 

In the wtf is wrong with our captain group chat

Makki: soooo…?  
Watari: we couldn’t get it  
Yahaba: sorry   
Mattsun: I’ve seen how clear Oikawa’s window is what do you mean you didn’t get it  
Makki: wait, did you get caught?  
Yahaba: no we just didn’t get it   
Watari: honestly you guys should let this go.   
Kindaichi: wait why?  
Yahaba: just let it go  
Makki: this is worse than we thought   
Mattsun: I think we should confront them tomorrow  
Makki: an intervention  
Watari: Don’t!!!!  
Mattsun: why? If there’s a good reason just tell us. We honestly just want whatever’s going on to end  
Yahaba: …  
Watari: ...  
Makki: the fact that you’re clearly hiding something is only making me feel the need to confront them more.   
Kinaichi: look I just want captain to be back to normal   
Kunimi: :P 

=======================================================================

Oikawa and Iwaizumi are currently cuddling on their bed the next morning when they hear their phones buzz repeatedly

In the *sparkles* teamwork *sparkles* before shitty spikers group chat

Makki: @Oikawa, @Iwaizumi  
Mattsun: @Oikawa, @Iwaizumi  
Kyotani: @Oikawa, @Iwaizumi  
Kindaichi: @Oikawa, @Iwaizumi   
Kunimi: :P 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi are online

Oikawa: Yahoo. Is everything ok?   
Mattsun: well we have a question for your precious Iwa-chan…  
Oikawa: what’s going on 

In real life Oikawa and Iwaizumi look at eachother

Oikawa: what the hell are they talking about? Is everything ok?   
Iwaizumi: I’m fine. I have no idea what this is 

Iwaizumi sits up, and Oikawa comes to sit in his lap. They both go back to their phones. 

In the *sparkles* teamwork *sparkles* before shitty spikers group chat

Iwaizumi: what is it?   
Makki: Well how was your hookup last night?   
Iwaizumi: what  
Oikawa: huh  
Makki: don’t lie. We know you were making out with a girl in Oikawa’s house last night  
Iwaizumi: how the hell would you know that?   
Mattsun: Whatever’s going on between you and Oikawa, we just wanna sort this out  
Oikawa: why is there something going on with me and Iwa-chan?   
Kindaichi: well you haven’t texted us good morning and that only happens when you get into a fight with Iwaizumi-senpai  
Oikawa: oh, no we’re not fighting sorry. I guess I just forgot   
Kyotani: you’ve never forgotten before  
Iwaizumi: that still doesn’t explain why you think that I was making out with a girl last night in Oikawa’s house… MIND EXPLAINING THAT???   
Kunimi: *sends the photo from the wtf is wrong with our captain group chat* 

Oikawa is offline 

Makki: so he shows his true colors  
Mattsun: look we just wanna sort this out so can you please tell us who this is and why you did it so you guys can get back to being friends   
Iwaizumi: that’s not what it looks like. I swear. I don’t know how you got that picture but I wasn’t hooking up with a girl in my best friends house   
Kindaichi: then what were you doing?  
Iwaizumi: I… just it isn’t what it looks like.   
Mattsun: you know the two people who took this picture are being awfully quiet  
Makki: you two, @Watari, @Yahaba: anything you’d like to say?  
Watari: Iwaizumi’s right. It’s not what it looks like  
Yahaba: please you two just drop it. The two of them aren’t even fighting. This was all a misunderstanding   
Mattsun: please enlighten us then

In real life when Oikawa went offline he put his phone down and buried his face in Iwaizumi’s chest, crying. Iwaizumi tried to stay online to sort this out, but Oikawa only seemed to get worse every second. 

Iwaizumi: look I really can’t deal with this now… I have to go

Iwaizumi is offline

In real life Iwaizumi puts his phone down and wraps his arms around Oikawa

Iwaizumi: Baby, I need you to breathe for me  
Oikawa: T-they… *hic* t-they kno-ow… They’re… *sob* They’re g-gon-na h-hat-te m-me… 

Oikawa cries harder. When Oikawa gets like this, Iwaizumi only knows one thing he can do. He takes his head, leans it back, and slams it into Oikawa’s. It’s not hard enough to cause any real pain, but is hard enough to startle the setter out of his spiral

Iwaizumi: NO ONE'S GONNA HATE YOU!!! WE ALL LOVE YOU OIKAWA. You need to see that. I know you’re nervous and that’s totally understandable but you need to know this team is gonna be there for you. Look, there are three options: I can pretend to get a girlfriend, or at least a hookup. We can come clean. Or we could wait it out. Either way, I’ll do whatever makes you happiest because no matter how this goes I love you, ok? Jeez, you idiot. Stop freaking out and tell me what you want me to do.   
Oikawa: Just make them stop talking about it. Please. Don’t get a fake girlfriend. Just make them be quiet. Then I guess we’ll wait and see. *Oikawa is still crying but he’s in a much better state then when he started*   
Iwaizumi: Ok baby *he starts to trace shapes on Oikawa’s back with his fingers to keep his boyfriend calm* I’m gonna go text something in the group chat ok?   
Oikawa: ok

In the *sparkles* teamwork *sparkles* before shitty spikers group chat

Iwaizumi is online

Makki: So you ready to sort this out?   
Iwaizumi: WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR 5 SECONDS  
Makki: …  
Mattsun: …  
Kyotani: …  
Kindaichi: …  
Kunimi: :P   
Iwaizumi: Look. I’m gonna make this easy for you. Believe it or not, Oikawa and I are not fighting. AND if I hear a single word about this girl ANYMORE I will personally make it so whoever talked about this imaginary girl I was “making out” with won’t be able to breathe without life support. Now if you’ll excuse me. Oikawa is currently crying his eyes out because of what just happened and I’m gonna go make sure he’s ok because WE AREN’T FIGHTING. 

Iwaizumi is offline

=======================================================================

Private Message: Watari, Yahaba, and Iwaizumi

Iwaizumi: care to explain why the hell you were at Oikawa’s house last night   
Yahaba: Well, Oikawa hadn’t texted the gc in a few days and everyone got worried  
Watari: Makki and Mattsun said this only happens when you two get into a fight and confronting you two doesn’t usually work until we find out what you guys are fighting about   
Yahaba: so they sent us to your house and we saw you guys through the blinds by Oikawa’s glass doors.   
Iwaizumi: what exactly did you see?   
Watari: Well we couldn’t tell who was under the blanket so we sent the picture to the group chat  
Yahaba: we took it not thinking anything of it. We just thought you two were fighting because of a girl  
Watari: but then we saw who was under the blanket and well… we didn’t know what to do  
Iwaizumi: so you do know huh   
Yahaba: we’re really sorry… by the time we realized who it was, the picture was already sent  
Iwaizumi: Have you told anyone.  
Watari: no   
Yahab: we wouldn’t out anyone like that  
Watari: but there’s a chance someone figured it out  
Yahaba: how you guys reacted was not what any of them expected I think so they may have put together the pieces. We’re not sure though   
Iwaizumi: ok. Just keep me updated please  
Watari: we will. You seem pretty relaxed about it though?   
Iwaizumi: Well, I’ve never been the one to care about what others think of me. But I’m still angry. Oikawa really loves you guys and he wants you to respect him. The thought of you turning on him really hurt him and the one thing I hate more than anything else is when he cries.   
Yahaba: we’re really sorry   
Iwaizumi: it’s fine. I know this whole mess started because you were worried so the intent was there. You didn’t mean it. Just don’t bring this up again please unless you know for sure Oikawa isn’t going to end up crying.  
Watari: got it  
Iwaizumi: thank you 

Iwaizumi is offline 

=======================================================================

In the Wtf is Wrong With our Captain Group Chat

Makki: what the hell was that?   
Mattsun: I have no idea  
Kindaichi: that wasn’t what I expected  
Kyotani: why is Oikawa crying?   
Kindaichi: should we add Iwaizumi here?   
Makki: No. He’s still pissed  
Mattsun: Watari, Yahaba. What’s going on.   
Yahaba: it’s nothing. Please just drop this.   
Watari: If you drop it when we come back to school after break I think this’ll all have blown over  
Makki: but it still doesn’t explain why Oikawa was crying  
Mattsun: and why they’re still lying about there not being a girl  
Kindaichi: but it doesn’t look like they’re fighting   
Kyotani: I am confusion  
Kunimi: I think you guys should let this go.   
Makki: KUNIMI YOU TALKED  
Mattsun: THIS DAY JUST KEEPS GETTING WEIRDER  
Kindaichi: Kunimi what are you talking about  
Kunimi: …  
Kindaichi: whatever’s going on. Whatever you figured out. You can tell us.   
Kunimi: Ok   
Kunimi: So all of this is speculation. But it’s the only thing that even remotely makes sense. Before you go all crazy I’m just saying that these are ASSUMPTIONS not FACTS  
Mattsun: kunimi what the hell are you talking about  
Kunimi: I think the person under the blanket is Oikawa  
Makki: WHAT   
Mattsun: HOLD UP   
Kyotani: huh  
Kunimi: Hear me out. When Watari and Yahaba took the picture they didn’t know who was under the blanket, but it’s obvious Iwaizumi was making out with someone. Then all of a sudden they just randomly changed their minds and told us the picture was nothing. This means one of two things: they got caught or they saw something they shouldn’t have. Based on the reactions of the captain and vice captain, I’m pretty sure they had no idea this was coming meaning that Watari and Yahaba had to see something to make them change their minds. Then they say that the picture isn’t what it looks like and there is no girl, but they can’t give a good reason to believe them. This means they’re either covering up something bigger, or the picture is a mistake (which it clearly isn’t). Also, right when we showed the picture Oikawa went offline and was apparently crying, and Iwaizumi leaves saying he has to deal with something. I can only assume that’s Oikawa. He also said Oikawa was crying later which means they’re in the same room. I also truly believe that the two of them aren’t fighting just by how Iwaizumi stood up for Oikawa. This means that the reason Oikawa was crying wasn’t because of a fight. It was because of something else. And for him to leave the second the picture was shown makes me think it’s because he doesn’t want to get exposed. Also can’t you idiots see how they both look at eachother. I just thought it was two childhood friends but now that I think about it, it’s obviously more. I still don’t want to assume, but I’m pretty sure we just accidentally outed Oikawa and Iwaizumi.   
Makki: …  
Mattsun: …   
Kyotani: …  
Kindaichi: …  
Makki: Yahaba, Watari…?   
Yahaba: we told you guys to leave this alone  
Mattsun: so it’s true. That’s what you saw?   
Watari: …  
Makki: oh my god  
Mattsun: but why is Oikawa crying, we don’t care  
Yahaba: he just really wants to be a good captain for you guys and he doesn’t want this to get in the way  
Kindaichi: well I don’t care. I think they’re really good together to be honest  
Kunimi: :P   
Kindaichi: that means he agrees  
Kyotani: well what the hell are we gonna do now

Makki added Iwaizumi to the group chat

Makki: just backread   
Yahaba: we’re really sorry

A few minutes later

Iwaizumi: If any of you are disrespectful to Oikawa in any way after this incident I will personally come over and end your life, you hear me?   
Everyone: Y-ye-s *all of them are scared shitless*   
Kindaichi: We won’t. To be honest, I think we all like your relationship  
Watari: yeah. How long have you been dating?   
Iwaizumi: 9 months  
Makki: 9 MONTHS. YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME. BRO CONGRATS  
Kindaichi: congrats vice-captain  
Yahaba: congrats Iwaizumi-senpai   
Mattsun: congrats man. But more importantly, how do we make this up to you guys.   
Iwaizumi: To be honest. I don’t really care about this type of thing. But evidently, Oikawa does. His three favorite things are milk bread, aliens/UFOs, and the Argentina Olympic team specifically setter José Blanco. Do with this information what you want.   
Everyone: thanks   
Iwaizumi: Anyway I’m gonna go. Also I’m changing the group chat name

Iwaizumi changed the group chat name from wtf is wrong with our captain to never pull this shit again or I will rip out your lungs

Iwaizumi is offline

Makki: yes sir  
Mattsun: Duly noted 

Everyone is offline

=======================================================================

2 days later Oikawa and Iwaizumi are cuddling per usual 

The doorbell rings

Oikawa: Can you get the door Hajime? 

Oikawa is still shaken up. He’s heard nothing from the group chat since they accidentally outed Oikawa and Iwaizumi and Oikawa hasn’t taken it very well. 

Iwaizumi: Ok Tooru. I’ll be back in a minute 

Iwaizumi walks to the front door and opens a creak to see who it is. He sees the whole team standing outside the doorway. 

Yahaba: Hey Iwaizumi-senpai… we brought some stuff for Oikawa

Iwaizumi opens the door to see Watari holding a basket. Inside the basket he could see a volleyball with Argentina colors (along with the olympic team’s logo on the side), an alien plushie, UFO socks, and a bunch of milk bread, all sitting on top of a sweatshirt marked with number 17 and the name José Blanco written across the back. Iwaizumi smiles softly and lets them in. 

Iwaizumi: You guys can come in… I’ll go get Oikawa 

30 seconds later Iwaizumi returns with Oikawa who looks like a mess. His hair was all over the place, his eyes looked like he was crying, and he was hiding himself in one of Iwaizumi’s biggest sweatshirts while clinging to his boyfriend’s arm 

Everyone: Hey Oikawa…  
Makki: we’re really sorry  
Mattsun: when this started we didn’t know that it would end up with you getting hurt   
Oikawa: it’s ok. At least you did it because you cared about me. *he gives a light and fake chuckle* (iwaizumi told him everything over the past two days)   
Kindaichi: Of course we care about you  
Kyotani: and you don’t have to worry about us caring about your relationship either 

Everyone stares at Kyotani. Out of everyone, he was the person they’d least expect to say that

Kyotani: What… we won’t  
Yahaba: anyway, we brought some stuff over to apologize.   
Makki: sorry it took so long… some of it took a while to come in 

Oikawa looks at the basket and starts to cry. But for the first time since break started these were happy tears 

Oikawa: I love them… thank you so much!!!! *he smiles while trying to hold everything from the basket in his hands at once*  
Oikawa: anyway, makki, mattsun, aren’t you supposed to be traveling right now   
Both of them: yeah… traveling wasn’t really fun when we knew we really hurt our best friend so we took a day trip back today   
Oikawa: thank you 

Everyone joins in a group hug except for Iwaizumi, Kunimi, and Kyotani who were standing awkwardly to the side. When the hug breaks, Oikawa seems back to normal and snuggles into Iwaizumi, who puts an arm around him. 

Mattsun: anyway, we’ll leave you two lovebirds now, we just wanted to apologize  
Oikawa: Thank you guys! I’ll text you tomorrow, I promise 

Everyone leaves Oikawa’s place 

Oikawa: By the way, Iwa-chan… how’d they know I liked this stuff?   
Iwaizumi: They may have asked me what they could do to make it up to you a few days ago and I may or may not have given them a few suggestions. 

Iwaizumi brings Oikawa to the couch and they both sit down, snuggled into each other. Oikawa’s blushing profusely at how well he’s known by his boyfriend.

Oikawa: well it’s perfect  
Iwaizumi: I’m glad. I love you so much, Tooru.   
Oikawa: I love you too, Hajime 

=======================================================================

In the never pull this shit again or I will rip out your lungs group chat

Yahaba: do you think he liked it?   
Makki: yes   
Mattsun: yes   
Kunimi: :P   
Kindaichi: that means yes   
Watari: that’s good 

Iwaizumi is online

Iwaizumi: thank you 

Iwaizumi is offline 

Makki: I totally forgot he was in here   
Mattsun: same. But at least we know Oikawa like it   
Makki: Yeah. Guess so… anyway I’m gonna delete this group chat now  
Yahaba: Yeah. If this ever happens again, I think we shouldn’t snoop and let the problem - if there even is one - resolve on its own  
Watari: truer words have never been said  
Kunimi: :P 

The never pull this shit again or I will rip out your lungs group chat has been deleted

=======================================================================

BONUS SCENE

A few months later, Oikawa is practicing serves before morning practice. He usually walks with Iwaizumi but he said he had something to do before practice and he’d meet him later. One by one every one was slowly coming into practice. Eventually, everyone was there except Iwaizumi and the coach. 

About 5 minutes before practice starts, Iwaizumi runs into the gym, still in his uniform, not changed for practice. He runs up and hugs Oikawa speaking three words soft enough only for Oikawa to hear.

Iwaizumi: I got in  
Oikawa: YOU DID WHAT???   
Iwaizumi: I got in. I GOT IN. 

The two boys stood there jumping with each other. No one had ever seen Iwaizumi let go of his pride like this before. All of a sudden Oikawa pulls Iwaizumi in for a long and passionate kiss. 

While the whole team knew they were dating, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were never the PDA type. They held hands while they walked, laid their heads on eachothers shoulders while on bus rides, and occasionally gave each other kisses on the cheek when they thought no one’s watching. But the team (except Watari and Yahaba) had never seen something like this. Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s lips were dancing on one another’s, both boys were smiling and laughing, bringing each other closer than anyone thought was humanly possible. 

Makki: ewww omg that’s gay (is kidding)  
Mattsun: break it up lovebirds 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa brake their kiss and their eyes scan the room. Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa and pulls him back into the kiss. Oikawa kisses back, wrapping his hands back around Iwaizumi.

Just like on the first night they were noticed by their two kohais, Oikawa and Iwaizumi kiss was filled with nothing but pure adoration and love for one another. 

Kindaichi: They really love each other huh  
Watari: Yeah. It was a shock when we saw it the first time too.  
Kunimi: They look really good together  
Yahaba: Kunimi is the only time you ever talk when you mention their relationship?   
Kunimi: :P  
Kindaichi: he said yes 

The End


End file.
